The present disclosure relates to paving machines that are used in road surface construction and repairs. Paving machines are typically utilized to lay asphalt or other paving material. Paving machines may include various tanks that supply fluids for the paving process. For example, a paving machine may include an emulsion tank that stores an emulsion fluid or pre-coating tack that is sprayed on the existing ground or road surface to aid in the bonding of the new paving material. Given the tacky nature of the treatment fluid, it can be problematic to clean spills of the emulsion fluid on the paving machine and ground, such as when a tank is over filled. Further, it is important to know when the emulsion fluid in the emulsion tank is running low to avoid interrupting the paving process due to insufficient fluid in the emulsion tank.
DE 102015015793 A1 (the '793 publication”) discloses a fluid level indicator for fluid tanks on construction machines. In particular, the '793 publication discloses a level indicator having a linear array of LEDs located on a side wall of the construction machine that indicates the fluid level in a respective fluid tank. The linear array of LEDs are all lit when the tank is full, and LEDs are turned off from the top of the array as the fluid level in the tank lowers. The fluid level indicator of the '793 publication, however, may be insufficient in fully informing the machine operator of the fill status of the fluid tank.
The paving machine of the present disclosure may address or solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.